Authentication of a mobile station is processed by information exchange between a base station (e.g., a wireless network) and a mobile station to verify the identity of the mobile station.
In a power-on mode, the mobile station performs registration authentication. If the registration authentication is successful, the wireless network transmits an authentication success message to the mobile station. The mobile station may thus be normally operated.
An authorized (e.g., legally produced) mobile station should be successfully authenticated. An unauthorized (e.g., illegally duplicated) mobile station uses an electronic serial number (ESN) and an authentication key of the authorized mobile station to access the wireless network. The authorized mobile station and the unauthorized mobile station both attempt registration authentication. The wireless network then transmits an authentication fail message to the unauthorized mobile station and the authorized mobile station. The authentication fail message may be a lock order message which locks both the unauthorized mobile station and the authorized mobile station, preventing further wireless communications by either mobile station.
Therefore, conventional authentication techniques undesirably lock the authorized mobile station. Furthermore, due to repeated attempts by the authorized mobile station to gain authentication, the load on the wireless network authentication system increases.